


Everything's Alright (undertale prequel songfic)

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multiple of those, Reader is Player, Songfic, Suicide Attempt, the song is from To The Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: what if the player fell with Chara instead of Frisk?





	Everything's Alright (undertale prequel songfic)

Short step  
Deep breath  
Everything is alright.

You can almost feel their eyes on you as you pick them up.  
A child should not feel this lost to look at, or this dark of spirit.  
But you know.  
You know the fate that would await them without you.  
“I’ve got you, Chara. It’s okay.”  
You fall with them as they pull back toward the hole.  
You don’t mind.

Chin up

“We had no idea there was an opening there,” Toriel says softly. Just as motherly as she would always be. And you smile. But you know where your usefulness lies and it’s not here.  
Chara is still confused about you, but they’re holding Asriel’s hand like he’s their last hope. Instead of you.

I can’t  
Step into the  
Spotlight

You’re named the Human ambassador for lack of a better term. Too old to be adopted, too young to be an expert, especially by monster terms.  
But you don’t care. Because Chara is improving day by day. You talk to them, you show interest in what they like, and Asriel is always close, and you do the same for him, too.  
The Royal Family loves you, like their own, and you can’t help loving them back.  
But you make sure to keep Chara in your focus. Because they need it so much more.

She said  
I’m Sad  
Somehow without any words  
And I just  
Stood there  
Searching for an answer

Now they cling to you, and you cry with them.  
You could never have imagined the horrible things Chara had gone through. The abuse, the fear, the hatred…  
It surprised you they hadn’t tried to die earlier than ten.  
Why?  
They were a child. They were terrified and lost and wary and it had taken you MONTHS to simply get them to talk to you. And once they did, you understood them so much more.  
Asriel was frozen in the door. You hadn’t realized he was here, but of course he was. Chara was his everything. And besides them, you were his confidant and friend. You’d heard the other children in Home call him “the human lover” derisively, but he just smiled and said that any good brother loves his sibling. That shut them up, and you were proud of him.  
Chara sees Asriel and hisses, all the venom in them rising, “Don’t you DARE tell Mom and Dad!”  
“I w-won’t.” His voice is a whisper as you motion him over to enter the hug.  
“Of course he won’t, Chara. He knows these talks are between us only. If you want to tell, it’s up to you when or even at all. Asriel’s a good brother and a good friend.”  
You hurt as you see the monster child and the human one hold each other so tight. They are inseparable, and will be for life.

When this world is no more  
The moon is all we’ll see  
And I’ll ask you to fly away with me

Chara just asked you what happens when humans die.  
And you tell them, of course, that the soul lingers for a long while before fading away, like monsters do.  
They ask if that soul could be used.  
You tell them yes, but that doing so would hurt not only the monster that used it, but all monsters. They’ve come to accept that you know things you shouldn’t. You and the Good Doctor.  
“Would it hurt you?” they say quietly, and you hear the hopelessness in their voice.  
“Indelibly.”  
“What does that mean?” their eyes are bloodshot on top of being red. You know they’ve been having nightmares again.  
“It means ‘leaving a mark that will never be removed’, Chara.”  
You’ve never been more relieved to hear them snort-laugh. Even if it is through tears. “You’re a dork just like Azzy.”

When the stars all Fall down  
They empty from the Sky

Chara is inconsolable.  
Of all the things to happen, for a close friend of the family to Fall Down was something you could never have expected.  
And it would be so many years before there would have been a way to help him.  
“I can’t! I can’t let them die down here!” they’re wailing as you hold them.  
“Then help them keep their determination, Chara,” you hold them as tight as you can. “I promise you, more humans will come. Teach them like I taught you, like Toriel and Asgore taught us both. Be the one to stop this cycle. You can if you want to. It will only take five more to make a living breaker.”  
“But that is too long!” They scream, and you feel them fighting you. You hold on. You feel the nails against your skin and the pulling of your hair, but it’s weak. “Why can’t we go now?”  
“Because if you take what can be freely given, you’ve only hurt yourself.” You kiss their forehead as they fall limp against you. “And because you have the power to make sure what was done to you NEVER happens to another child once they fall down here. You have the determination to change the world, if only you live to do so.”  
They nod, but they do not move from your arms until the shaking has stopped.

But I don’t mind  
If you’re with me  
Then everything’s alright

You stopped it.  
The buttercups never got into the batter, and you didn’t tell them about their properties.  
You’re so glad the kids roped you in to help with their baking today.  
Chara even willingly smiled.

Why do  
My words  
Always lose their meaning?

“YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME GO!” Chara screams at you, though they can’t move since Asgore has them. “I’M MORE GOOD TO YOU AS A SOUL TO USE! I CAN’T WATCH YOU ALL SUFFERING!”  
“Chara, please!” Toriel is so close to tears you can feel the tension in the air. “You are worth so much more to us as yourself!”  
Asriel is the one who got you, who pulled you out of the Snowdin Shop in a panic as Chara had leapt into the river. He knew you were the stronger swimmer and that his parents would be too late. The Good Doctor was seeing to the scratches Chara had put on your arms as their parents tried to console them. He could feel you shaking.  
You had to try harder.

What I feel  
What I say  
There’s such a rift between them

“But what if I’m not there next time?” you hiss as you sit curled in the lab.  
He sighs and you feel the hands on your shoulders.  
“What do you really want out of this?” Gaster murmurs, handing you a teacup. Though you pulled him back from the brink, the shift in space-time was enough to let him see things as you do. A player inside the game.  
“I….”  
You’ve always said your only goal is for an even happier ending.  
But you have already gotten that, haven’t you?

He said  
I can’t  
Really seem to read you

“Chara, tell me, please,” the prince hasn’t left their side in the three years since the river.  
“Azzy, I just am so tired,” they mutter back, even as they squeeze his hand.  
“Then let me carry you?” He’s a strong young monster now, so much older than he should have gotten.  
“No.” Chara stands and walks out of your room. Being a teenager had not helped them at all, only making their symptoms worse.  
And neither you nor Asriel could force them to truly open up.

I just  
Stood there  
Never know what I should do

“Chara, honey, talk to me.”  
You can’t help it anymore.  
They’re yours, stars blast it, and you won’t let them go.  
“Please, just…” They’re not holding onto your hand. Not at all.  
The rift in world at Waterfall yawns black and evil behind them, and even with all your strength, it’s hard to hold them back on the ground.  
“NO!” you’re feeling hot all over from the effort, but you yank them back and hold on tight. Like you did when they were ten. Like you did when they were eleven. Like you have their whole life, every time that darkness has risen and threatened to swallow them whole.  
“Why do you always do this?” Chara is stronger than you now, taller than you. But they don’t break your hold. “When will you let me go and do what I have to do?”  
“When what you have to do doesn’t hurt you,” you fiercely focus on their pulse. You can feel it through their chest from how hard it’s hammering. “When what you have to do isn’t killing yourself in some self sacrifice….when it doesn’t take my Chara away from me.”  
“Indelible even now….” They’re coming down off the rush and starting to cry again. They always cry when the urge leaves them and they’re back on the ground again. What you wouldn’t give for a proper mental health professional.  
“I followed you into the dark, and I won’t let you go where I can’t follow,” you’re sobbing, too. But you can’t lose your child. Though Toriel and Asgore are “Mom” and “Dad”, Chara is yours. They will ALWAYS be yours.

When this world is no more  
The moon is all we’ll see  
And I’ll ask you to fly away with me.

“Asriel, promise me,” you beg him.  
“I….I swear I will.” He’s so tall, and you feel so frail with your hand in his huge paws, the same ones that fit in your hand so well when you first fell.  
You know you’re going to miss him, when time runs out.

When the stars all fall down  
They empty from the sky

“But you can’t go!” Chara is so angry with you.  
But this body was only meant to last so long.  
You never expected to live it out. Or to need to.  
But it was worth it to see them grown. To see Asriel self assured and kind as he should have always been. And to know that you’d succeeded.  
“Every moment has its season, Chara,” you smile at them, “Just think….one soul closer, aren’t you? Finally.”  
You close your eyes in peace. The Stage is now theirs.

But I don’t mind.  
If you’re with me, then everything’s alright.

“Azzy, why?” Chara asks as they watch Gaster help with the construction of New New Home on the surface. “Why them and not me?”  
It took convincing, but with six humans and the impressive fusion of the doctor and your soul, the barrier was broken.   
“They always put you first, Chara,” Asriel holds his sibling’s hand sadly. “Everything they did was about making sure you were safe; even I could see that from the start. They loved you so much.”  
“But I don’t-“  
“No,” the prince looked sternly at them. “You do deserve it. Because of them saving you, you get to see this. You get to see everyone on the surface, happy. They wanted to let you see that. Because you are an amazing person, Chara. You’re my sibling, and my best friend. And you were the one who made the humans back down when they came after Gaster. You were the one who negotiated the lands for us. I’m a pushover like Dad, and they would have walked all over me, Chara.”  
He squeezed their hand and smiled softly, “They knew that you were needed. That you matter, and your choices matter. They always have.”  
Chara just nodded and watched the skeleton with your smile as he babbled out calculations. It would never be the same but…maybe it could be okay.


End file.
